If I Could Melt Your Heart
by redcandle
Summary: An Alicia Spinnet and Warrington romance. A happy ending not guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17 

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked, torn between wanting to be a good date and wanting to ask his crush to dance.

"I'm sure," Alicia replied. She pushed him toward the Hufflepuff girl, "Go on. Quick, before her date comes back."

As Lee ambled over to the current object of his affection, Alicia settled herself by the refreshments table and watched her friends. She smiled as she saw Fred and Angelina spinning each other around wildly. Katie and George were attempting the tango, despite the unsuitable music. She laughed softly and wondered what life would be like if the Weasley Twins had been the Weasley Triplets.

"What's so amusing?" an unfriendly voice asked.

Alicia turned her head to glance at the Slytherin. "You, Warrington."

Cassius Warrington glared at her. "I see Jordan abandoned you. And for a Hufflepuff no less."

"Where's your date? Surely there was one girl in Slytherin desperate enough to go with you."

"For your information, no less than five girls asked me to the Yule Ball."

"So where is your date? Let me guess. She got tired of you staring at Cedric and went to find a nice, heterosexual boy."

Warrington ignored her attack on his sexuality and focused his gaze on Cedric Diggory. "He's a Hufflepuff," he muttered. "A Hufflepuff! If he was really smart, he'd have been in Ravenclaw. If he was a reckless idiot - oh, excuse me - brave, he would have been a Gryffindor. He certainly has no ambition so he could never been a Slytherin. I mean, my God, he offered Wood a freaking rematch for no reason. He's..."

Alicia laughed incredulously. "You mean you're jealous because Cedric was chosen Hogwarts champion? That was nearly two months ago. Get over it, Warrington." Shaking her head, she left the Great Hall to get a few moments of silence. She stopped when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. "What do you want?" she asked, turning to face Warrington.

"We all know why the great Potter was chosen, but why do you think the Goblet chose Diggory?"

He sounded serious so she gave him her sincere opinion. "Cedric is perfect. He's intelligent, athletic, handsome, and truly nice. He's everything a person could want." Judging from the scowl on Warrington's face, he didn't like what he'd heard. "I didn't think you were eager to fight dragons anyway, so what's the problem?"

Warrington sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wanted the opportunity for the fame. The money would be nice too." He banged his head against the stone wall. "A Hufflepuff cannot be better than me."

"With an attitude like that, it's no wonder the Goblet didn't chose you," Alicia said. Ignoring the way Warrington was glowering at her, she asked, "Why'd you follow me anyway?"

"Boredom," he replied.

"What? Trying to take advantage of the Beauxbatons girls like Pucey and Montague is boring?"

Warrington stared at her; starting with her hair, lingering over the way her robes stretched across her chest, down her legs, and back up. "Those French girls haven't got anything Hogwarts girls don't have," he said finally, looking into her eyes.

She'd have been less surprised if he had challenged her to a duel. She couldn't help being flattered though. Ever since the delegation from the French wizarding school had arrived, most Hogwarts boys acted as though they'd never seen beautiful girls before. "Er, thank you, I suppose," she said.

He pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards her. Stopping way too close for comfort, he raised a hand near her head. Alicia grabbed his wrist. "Relax," he said. "I wasn't trying to hit you. I wanted to touch your hair."

Okay, this was getting stranger and stranger. "It's hair," Alicia said. "Everyone has hair. Pet your own."

Warrington easily freed his wrist and took hold of a lock of her hair. "But you have so much hair. It's so long and thick, and it's really curly right now. And so dark, actually black."

Alicia took a step back. "Were we drinking the same punch? Because I think yours was spiked."

"I dream about how it'd look spread on my pillow," he said, almost absently.

She tugged her hair away from him and took another step back. Warrington took a step forward and stroked her neck with his fingertips. "And your skin," he said. "It's so dark, I can't tell whether you're blushing now. But it glows. I do wonder sometimes how it'd look when you're..."

"That's enough!" Alicia said. She hastily took several steps away from him. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm warning you not to touch me again."

He stayed where he was, but he kept talking. "And that Gryffindor fire," he said. "That really fuels the imagination."

That was way more information than she wanted. She'd never wanted to know that she appeared in Warrington's sexual fantasies. "Look, Slytherin," she said, "Keep your thoughts to yourself. I absolutely do not want to know any of it."

"Are you a pureblood?" he asked. "I know of all the wizarding bloodlines in Britain. Wherever your family's from, are they all witches and wizards?"

She didn't answer him, of course. She was getting nervous and a little scared. This was the most bizarre conversation she'd ever had - as well as the longest she'd ever spoken to a Slytherin male. Alicia kept walking backwards, not taking her eyes off Warrrington.

"Just one kiss," he said.

Alicia tried to run and found herself unable to move. Warrington approached her slowly, looking very amused. "Mistletoe," he said, pointing up. Alicia glanced up. Sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe dangled from the ceiling above her. Damn it. Some people - like the twins and Lee - thought it was amusing to hide enchanted mistletoe around the castle. They thought it was funny when someone was stuck until someone else kissed him or her. Alicia vowed to hurt them later. She closed her eyes and waited for Warrington to kiss her. But he didn't. He was touching her hair and her face and her neck, but not kissing her.

Alicia opened her eyes. "Just kiss me already," she snapped.

Warrington smirked. "As the lady wishes."

She'd never thought about kissing Slytherin boys, but if she had, she never would have imagined it like this. It was good; too good. Alicia realized what she was doing when Warrington's tongue found it's way into her mouth. Her arms had some how ended up around his neck. Mortified with her own behavior and annoyed with Warrington, she shoved him away and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Where did you disappear to?" Angelina asked, as she and Katie entered the Sixth Year Gryffindor girls' dormitory giggling.

"I left so Lee could pursue his Hufflepuff without feeling guilty," Alicia said. She debated whether or not to tell them about her encounter with Warrington.

"Snog any cute French boys?" Katie asked.

"No. Warrington."

"Warrington?" Katie frowned. "What's Warrington got to do with anything?"

"I wish I knew." Alicia sighed.

"You snogged Warrington?" Angelina said incredulously.

"No! There was mistletoe and I had to let him kiss me," Alicia tried to explain. "Of course, that's after he got all weird and started telling me things I did not want to know."

"That...snake!" Katie said furiously.

Angelina started looking for her wand. "What did he say? I'll hex him."

"Well, he didn't actually say anything bad," Alicia admitted. "Just strange."

"Strange?" Katie asked.

Alicia felt her cheeks burn as she said, "He, uh, likes the way I look."

"Huh?" Katie and Angelina stared at her blankly. Then they broke into giggles.

"Warrington has a crush on you?" Angelina snickered.

"No, it's much creepier than that. I'll talk to you in the morning, when you two have stopped giggling like idiots." Alicia pulled the curtains around her bed shut.

To be continued...

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an Alicia/Warrington fic that I deemed readable by other people. It's also the first attempt written from Alicia's perspective. So if Warrington's behavior seems odd, it's because Alicia herself is wondering what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Alicia stared at Warrington all throughout lunch the next day. He glanced at her once then kept his gaze away from her and the Gryffindor table. She wondered if she'd imagined the previous night's conversation and the kiss.

The kiss.

The kiss had haunted her dreams. She was grateful she didn't talk in her sleep, because last night she might have said some truly embarrassing things. She'd had a rather erotic dream about Pucey in her third year, but this was different. She'd never kissed Pucey, so that dream hadn't felt as real as last night's dream.

"And it's all thanks to Alicia here." A hand patted her shoulder. Lee.

"Huh?" Alicia said, belatedly realizing she'd missed an entire conversation among her friends.

Lee gave her an injured look. "Where were you? I was just telling everyone how things went with Sandy."

"Sorry, Lee." She forced herself to grin, "I couldn't bear to hear you speak of your love for another woman. My heart is broken."

They all laughed, though Katie and Angelina threw her knowing looks. Alicia ignored them and started teasing Fred and George about their dancing styles.

Warrington didn't try to talk to her or even look at her for the rest of Christmas break. Eventually Angelina and Katie got tired of teasing her. Alicia tried to convince herself that she'd imagined the entire encounter. Maybe her punch had been spiked. It was ludicrous. Why would a Slytherin - a Quidditch rival at that - be attracted to her? And even if he was, it should mean nothing to her. Yes, she convinced herself, it never happened.

The first day back in class, however, Warrington brushed against her on his way to the front of the Potions classroom. It could have been an accident, she told herself. She didn't believe that it was an accident. The passageway between desks wasn't so small that he had to bump into her. It must have been deliberate.

Two days later, she was studying in the library when he sat at the table next to hers. He didn't try to talk to her. He was just there - pretending to study. All right, it was quite possible he was studying. There were books open in front of him and he was looking down. It was paranoid of her to think he was trying to flirt with her or something. It was outlandish. _Next thing you know, I'll be ordering a subscription to The Quibbler._ Still, she couldn't concentrate with him so near. She glared at Warrington as she strode pass him. He didn't even look up.

The following afternoon, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie went down to Hagrid's hut. Alicia and Angelina no longer took Care of Magical Creatures - who would, with a teacher like Hagrid? Katie, as a fifth year, still had the class. She'd insisted on showing them the unicorns the substitute teacher had procurred.

"Oooh. ook at te qwute wittle baby! He's so cute!" Angelina scratched a foal's head.

Alicia and Katie looked at each other and snickered. It wasn't every day they heard Angelina indulging in baby-talk. The unicorns were gorgeous and the babies were adorable, so Alicia and Katie ended up cooing nonsense and petting them also.

Alicia happened to look up at the exact moment that a group of Slytherin sixth and seventh year boys walked by. Warrington looked at her, his expression not changing as their eyes met. Then he looked away and walked on. It was maddening.

"We HAVE to see those precious little things again tomorrow," Angelina said, as all three girls headed back to the castle.

"Warrington is driving me crazy," Alicia blurted out.

"What did he do now?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. And that's the problem. Or he is doing stuff, but subtly, so I'm sure what he's doing."

Katie and Angelina exchanged puzzled looks. "Erm, Alicia, you sound like a lunatic," Katie said.

"What exactly did Warrington do to you the night of the Yule Ball?" Angelina asked.

"I told you already! He followed me out of the Great Hall, then he waxed poetic about my hair and stuff. Then I had to let him kiss me because of the mistletoe."

'"You're not leaving anything out?" Angelina queried.

"No! And then he doesn't even look at me for a week. But then he bumps into me in class. And he sits near me in the library. And he looks at me in the hallways. He looked at me just now!" Alicia sounded a little hysterical.

Katie looked alarmed. "Calm down, Ali." She patted Alicia's back. "Sweetie, looking at someone isn't a crime. Anyway, if it really bothers you, tell the guys and they'll do something nasty to Warrington."

Angelina smirked. "Katie, it's not that kind of problem. The problem," she announced, "is that Alicia wants him."

"I do not!" Alicia protested, outraged by the accusation.

Katie grinned. "I do believe you are correct, Angelina dearest.

"Oh, for God's sakes!" Alicia snapped. "The Slytherins are plotting to drive me mad and my own friends are mocking me by claiming I want Warrington."

"Alicia, honey, be rational," Angelina said. "Why would the Slytherins want to play mind games with you? There's no Quidditch this year, and you don't antagonize them the way the boys do."

"Maybe not all of Slytherin House," Alicia conceded. "But maybe this is Warrington's pet project."

"Ali, c'mon. Warrington is actually pretty decent for a Slytherin. He doesn't take points from the other houses for stupid reasons like some other Slytherin prefects," Katie said. "Just admit you like him, it's better for your sanity."

"I do not like him."

"Want him, then. It's not that big a deal. I wouldn't mind some time alone in a closet with Montague myself," Angelina said matter-of-factly.

Alicia gaped at her.

"And I had a thing for Flint last year," Katie added, blushing.

Alicia groaned. "Not you, too."

'Give me a break," Katie said. "I was fourteen and Flint was...Flint. I'd never do anything about it, of course."

"Look, Alicia. Don't be a drama queen. You want Warrington, just admit it to yourself. Don't make up paranoid delusions," Angelina said sharply.

"Yes, Mother."

But Alicia didn't like or want Warrington. The fact that he appeared in her dreams had no more meaning than that series of dreams about giant, purple rabbits she'd had when she was eight years old. She admitted to herself that maybe she was feeling...hormonal. And Warrington had been a good kisser. That was all.

He'd said he wanted her, right? Alicia chewed her lip, ignoring Professor Flitwick. She'd been staring at Warrington all throughout the day's Charms lesson. Maybe if she kissed him a bit, it'd relieve this hyper-awareness she had of him. Then she'd be fine. But how to arrange it? She considered sending him a note right away. No, she couldn't risk it being intercepted by anyone else.

An owl!

She hurried through lunch so she'd have time to go to the Owlery before her next class. The large eagle owl she selected glared at her as she tied the note to its leg, almost as if to say, _Stupid girl, why are you making me deliver something right here in the castle_? "Make sure it's delivered by dinner at the latest."

After dinner, Alicia waited in the Gryffindor bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. It was already dark. She hoped Warrington wouldn't show up. That would be for the best.

She had no such luck, however, as Warrington arrived at precisely the time she'd specified. "You wanted to see me, Spinnet?" He sounded amused.

"I wanted to continue our Yule Ball conversation."

"As I recall, you were the one who ran away."

"You were behaving very oddly."

"It'd been a long day and I was upset. I apologize if I scared you."

How did you tell a boy you didn't even like that you wanted to make out with him? "I wasn't scared," Alicia lied. "I was only scared for your sanity. I mean, you were being very poetic."

He laughed. "I thought you would appreciate that kind of language more than if I'd said 'I desperately want to fuck you.'"

That was the perfect subject opening if she'd ever heard one. Still, she was a fairly good girl. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything like that. But she didn't want this meeting to be a waste either. "Um, maybe not that far."

"Huh?" Warrington was seated several feet away from her, but he leaned closer, as if to ensure he'd hear her.

"I, um," Alicia took a deep breath, staring down at her hands. She was squeezing her left hand with her right one so hard, they both hurt. There was absolute silence, since no one else was out on the Quidditch pitch. "Doyouwanttokissme?"

Warrington moved closer to her, frowning slightly. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me," Alicia snapped. "Kiss me."

Warrington's eyes widened as he finally heard her, then he smirked. "I don't see any mistletoe around at the moment."

"All right then," Alicia said. She stood and began to descend the bleachers.

"Wait." Warrington quickly caught up to her. "I'd love to."

His arms were around her and his lips were on hers. She opened her mouth and pressed herself against him. She couldn't think of anything while they kissed, which was much better than thinking about him plotting against her all the time.

"Warrington," she gasped, as his mouth worked on her neck. He was using his teeth too much - it felt so good, but it was going to leave marks. Marks Angelina, who saw her in the shower every day, would want an explanation for. She certainly couldn't let Angelina or anyone else know about this. "Warrington, stop."

"Problem, Spinnet?" he asked, his lips next to her ear.

She shivered. Oh, God. This was trouble. "You're biting too hard. Don't leave any marks."

"So sorry." He kissed the area just below her ear.

"Shouldn't we be on a first name basis now?"

"You called me Warrington, so I didn't think so."

"Cassius."

"Alicia."

She sighed, then yelped. "Hey! No unbuttoning of my clothing. It's freaking cold out here." Though she hadn't felt the winter chill for quite a while now.

He caressed the exposed flesh. "Alicia..."

She pushed him away and buttoned her blouse. "I think we're done for the night."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Okay. But...do you know of any place warmer? Inside the castle?"

"I'll ask Pucey and Bletchley, they'd know. I'll send you an owl in the morning."

She nodded. What did you say to the person you'd just made out with but was not dating? "We should go inside."

"It's probably better in the interest of secrecy if we didn't return together. Good night, Alicia."

She wanted to kiss him good night, but that might end up keeping them out here longer than intended. She settled for smiling and saying, "Good night, Cassius."


	3. Chapter 3

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

After entering the castle, Alicia went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. She couldn't go back to Gryffindor Tower looking the way she did. She studied her reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore Mrytle, who hovered behind her. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, and there were budding bruises on her neck. Her flushed face could be blamed on the difference between the cold outside and the heat in the castle. But the rest had to be fixed before she saw anyone she knew.

"You've been a naughty girl," Myrtle said. She giggled. "Tell Myrtle all about it."

Alicia splashed her face with cold water, then set about combing her hair with her fingers. By the time she sprinkled it with water and twisted it around a bit, there weren't any signs that someone had been playing with her hair. There was nothing she could do about her lips. As for the marks on her neck, well, thank Merlin for simple healing charms.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done. It had been the most thrilling experience of her life. In addition to the physical pleasure, the knowledge that she was with someone her friends wouldn't approve of had been exciting. She couldn't wait to do it again.

By morning however, Alicia's view on the matter had changed. Oh, her friends hadn't suspected anything, though they still teased her about alledged crush on Warrington. A new thought had occurred to her. What if Cassius told the other Slytherins? She couldn't bear being the target of their knowing smirks and their pointed comments. Not to mention that her friends would notice such behavior and figure out what it meant.

At breakfast, while she tried to avoid looking at the Slytherin table, an owl delivered a rolled piece of parchment to her. She shoved the note in her bag, unable to open it. _I should burn it and forget about this entire thing._ When George asked her about it, she claimed it was a letter from home.

During Potions class, the only class she had with Cassius, she dropped a vial of Sleeping Draught when he looked at her. The five points Snape took from Gryffindor House added to her misery. Kenneth Towler, the only other Gryffindor in the class besides Angelina glared at her. She was too nervous too glare back at him.

"Are you okay?" Angelina whispered to her, glowering at Kenneth in her defense.

"I'm fine," Alicia lied. She had to be more careful. There was no point in worrying about people finding out about IT then making them suspicious with her own behavior. She had to control herself. _Calm down_. She glanced at Cassius resentfully. If he was nervous about anything, it certainly wasn't showing.

When Angelina went to the supply cupboard, Alicia pulled the note out of her bag and quickly unfolded it. It was one line, informing her that he would be waiting in the unused third floor corridor at eight thirty. It was signed with his initials. _Well, it's not like I was expecting a love letter anyway._

Alicia told herself that she wouldn't go, that it was a huge mistake, right up until the moment she left the Gryffindor common room. Then she told herself that she was only going to tell him to forget the entire idea, that it was only polite to tell him in person rather than owl him. But then she saw him waiting there and she told herself _just one more time._

It was addictive, this wrongness that felt so right. She lost herself in the heat radiating from his body as he pressed her back against the cold stone walls, in the kisses that were just rough enough to remind her that he was a Slytherin. She could only force herself to break away from him when she felt his hand slide beneath her skirt and up her thighs.

"No," she said. "We're not going there."

Cassius placed his hands on the wall behind her and stared at her silently.

_God, I'm in trouble._ She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look in his.

Finally he spoke. "What are we doing here, Alicia?"

_Oh, God, oh God, oh God._ Her name had never sounded so sexy before. She would have been better off having him call her 'Spinnet.'

Alicia opened her eyes, because with them closed her world was reduced to the sound of his breathing. _He shouldn't sound sexy when he's not even saying anything._ "No sex."

"How about your knickers stay on, but everything else is fair game?"

She felt herself blush at the mental image his words had conjured. _I can't do THAT. I shouldn't even want to. _She should say 'no' and walk away. She shouldn't ever met him alone in a dark place again. She should, but she couldn't. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

"Good," Cassius replied, still staring intently at her.

Alicia gripped a handful of his dark hair and pulled his head down for a kiss.

It took a week before Angelina and Katie noticed Alicia's absences. She was careful, and she didn't go to Cassius every day, but it's impossible to hide an affair from your best friends when you lived with them. They confronted her together in the Sixth Year's girls dormitory while Patricia Stimpson studied down in the common room.

"Who is it?" Katie asked.

Angelina was more direct. "It's Warrington, isn't it?"

"No! Of course not," Alicia said, outraged. Yes, she was having an affair with a Slytherin, but she was still upset that they thought she'd do such a thing. _You are a hypocrite._

"I understand, Alicia," Angelina said gently. "I want to, and I'm sure Katie has wanted to." She paused to look at Katie, who nodded in agreement. "But it's a terrible idea. Think of your reputation. If anyone found out..."

"They won't!" Alicia interupted her. "Because there's nothing to find out."

"Is he a good kisser? I've always wondered..." Katie stopped talking after Angelina glared at her.

"Don't encourage her," Angelina said. "You were smart enough not to do anything with Flint; she should be, too."

"I didn't do anything with Flint because he was four years older than me and probably had no interest in a flat-chested fourteen year old!" Katie snapped in annoyance. "Relax Angelina. Let Alicia have her fun."

"Thank you both," Alicia said icily. "But your concern is misplaced, Angelina. And, Katie, I don't need your permission."

Katie's mouth fell open and she put her hands on her hips. "Me? What have I done? I'm on your side, Alicia. Don't snap at me."

By dinner Lee and the twins had noticed that the three girls were not talking to each other. They tried jokes, teasing questions, and then serious concern. All this earned them were looks of feminine annoyance.

Alicia was in a very bad mood when she met Cassius in their usual spot.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, leaning against the wall in a casual pose.

"Like you care."

Cassius sighed in disgust. "Gryffindors!"

"This is all your fault," Alicia said abruptly. "If you hadn't been fucking with my mind last week, I wouldn't have told Angelina and Katie anything."

"Your mind, my darling, is not want I want to fuck with. Either go back to Gryffindor Tower and continue your fight with your friends, or shut up and..."

Alicia gasped. "Don't tell me to shut up!" _The nerve of him, the Slytherin bastard._

"You're wasting time. I'm supposed to be on Prefect patrol."

"I wouldn't want to waste more of your time," Alicia said coldly. She turned and began storming away.

"That's not what I meant," Cassius called. "Come back here."

Alicia kept walking.

Potions class the following day was agonizing for Alicia. She ignored both Angelina and Cassius - except for the occasional peeks to confirm that they were ignoring her as well.

By mid-day Alicia admitted to herself that she'd been a bitch. Angelina was right to be worried about her, and Katie had only been trying to support her.

"I'm sorry," she said, as soon as they all sat down for lunch.

Katie hugged her.

Angelina didn't accept the apology until dinner, and then she wanted Alicia to promise not to "do anything stupid."

"I promise," Alicia said. _I'm not lying. I'm not doing anything I can't handle._

However, Alicia's pride refused to let her apologize to a Slytherin. And she wasn't sure she needed to. _He told me to shut up and stop wasting his time. He should apologize to me. _But her body missed him very much. After nearly a week, she was willing to forget about the incident without apologies on either side.

She was about to leave the library and go in search of Cassius when a Sixth Year Ravenclaw boy sat beside her and smiled. Alicia frowned at him, her thoughts focused on Cassius.

The boy's smile faded. "So, Alicia, I wanted to ask you...but if you're busy, I'll go..."

Alicia tried to remember his name. Matthew Taylor, that was it. "No, no. It's okay, Matt. What did you want to ask me?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought he was blushing. "Do you want to go into Hogsmeade this weekend? With me, I mean."

_Oh._ This presented a dilemna. It wasn't like she and Cassius were dating, but it still didn't seem right to go out with someone else. On the other hand, he was nice, smart, and very good looking. And her friends would love him. Alicia never knew what she would have decided to do if Cassius hadn't entered the library at that very moment.

He saw her with Matt and his expression darkened before going blank. Looking away from her, he headed to a table at the other end of the library.

"I'm really flattered, and I'm really, really sorry, but I'm not feeling sociable at the moment. I'm sorry. I'm just...trust me, you don't want to go anywhere with me. I'd be terrible company." Alicia kept her gaze on Matt as she spoke, fighting the urge to stare at Cassius.

"It's okay. I understand," said Matt, bravely trying to smile. "I'll see you around, okay?" He stood and started walking away.

"Okay. Maybe some other time," Alicia said. _I'm a bad person. I'm lower than...than a Death Eater! I can't believe I hurt the feelings of such a great guy for Cassius's sake. The Slytherin bastard doesn't deserve it._

Despite her self-admonition, as soon as Matt was out of sight, she went to Cassius. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there and glared at him.

Finally, Cassius looked up from his homework. "You and that mudblood seemed quite close," he commented.

"Don't call him that!" Alicia hissed, leaning forward angrily. "I won't tolerate that kind of language in my presence."

Cassius leaned forward, too. The table between them suddenly seemed much smaller. "Don't defile yourself with a...with one of that kind."

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't date?"

"That's a question for you to answer, Alicia. I'm not sure where we are since you childishly accused me ruining your friendships and stormed away last week."

She hated herself for being so affected by his mere proximity to her. She hated herself more for wanting him despite knowing what a bigoted pureblood supremacist he was. She hated him, too. But she was still one second away from throwing herself into his lap.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" she asked.

"Like everyone else, I was going to go to Hogsmeade." He smirked. "Why, do you want to go to Madam Pudifoot's like a normal couple?"

"Yes," Alicia said.

The smirk disappeared, replaced by a look of wariness. "There'll be gossip."

"I can handle gossip." Alicia directed her own smirk at him. "Afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"I was thinking about yours," Cassius replied.

Her former worry over whether he told his friends about their assignations was replaced by hurt at the thought of being his dirty little secret. She stopped herself before she snapped at him. Alicia was aware that she was being irrational and unfair. Then again, this entire affair was irrational.

"The Hog's Head, then?" she suggested.

"Fine. Now, I do believe we have one week's worth of snogging to make up for..." He touched her lips with his fingertips.

Alicia muffled her moan and shot to her feet. They couldn't start this in public. "I''ll meet you in the usual place in a couple of minutes." She had no doubt that he would follow her. This relationship might be irrational, but it was irresistible and oh-so-satisfying.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Alicia leaned against the wall, smiling to herself as she watched Cassius reprimand a group of young Slytherins and Gryffindors who'd been throwing simple curses at each other in the hallway. She smirked as he took twenty points away from Gryffindor and was then forced to take the same amount from Slytherin.

After the Gryffindors had sulked away, Cassius grabbed one of the Slytherin boys and whispered something Alicia couldn't hear. Her smile faded as Warrington held the boy up by his collar then dropped him abruptly, causing him to fall to the floor. After the Slytherin children had scurried away, Alicia approached him. "You're going to be a terrible father," she said.

Cassius frowned at her. "They forced me to take points from our house. They need to learn to be discreet when they attack Gryffindors."

Alicia wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. "Then offer them pointers on how to hex Gryffindors when no one's looking instead of manhandling them. They're little kids."

He didn't return her embrace. "I think I'd be a good father. My children wouldn't be ill-mannered brats."

"I don't want to talk about children, I want to snog." She smiled at him, waiting to be kissed.

"I can't. I'm on duty."

"Cassius, darling, would you really rather stop Third Years from writing rude things on classroom blackboards than kiss me?"

He looked tempted, but gently peeled her off him nevertheless. "If something happens to draw the teachers' attention, I'll look irresponsible for not having stopped it in time."

Alicia pouted. "You just don't want me anymore."

Cassius kissed her quickly. "I want you more than anything else, but not now. Meet me outside the prefects' bathroom tomorrow night?"

"Of course, but there's no reason I can't stay with you now."

"People will notice – and gossip."

"We'll pretend to be fighting. I have some good insults about your house I haven't used yet."

It was oddly excitingly, exchanging insults while in sight of other people and kissing while they were alone. Alicia had to work to keep the smile off her face lest any of their fellow students became suspicious. The most amusing – and difficult – part was encountering other Slytherins and Gryffindors who wanted to help.

Alicia had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing when Millicent Bulstrode called her an ugly Gryffindor harpy. When Cassius, with an insincere smile, finally convinced Millicent to go back to her dormitory, Alicia snickered. "She's probably hoping you'll go tuck her in and kiss her goodnight."

"That's not funny. Merlin, she looks like a hag."

"She fancies you. I think it's cute." She tilted her head and pretended to be upset. "Or should I be worried?"

"She's a half-blood," Cassius said, not looking the least bit amused. "Don't even joke about it."

"Half the witches and wizards in Britain are half-bloods. What's the big deal?" Alicia stared at him challengingly, daring him to start babbling about blood purity.

Wisely, Cassius pulled her into an alcove and pushed her against the wall. "I don't want to talk about half bloods."

"I don't want to talk at all," Alicia said, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt so she could get better access to his neck.

Professor McGonagall appeared just before Alicia could reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. Alicia glanced at her watch surreptitiously. She wasn't late, there were two minutes left before curfew. Still, she stared guiltily at the head of her house without speaking. Although Alicia thought Professor McGonagall always looked disapproving and slightly worried, the Transfiguration teacher looked more so now.

"Er, Miss Spinnet, I trust you are taking the necessary precautions?"

Alicia had no idea what Professor McGonagall meant and her puzzlement must have shown on her face.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "You're taking contraceptive potions or using a contraceptive charm, are you not?"

Alicia felt her face burn and wished she could sink into the floor. She shook her head.

"Charms are quick and easy, but they sometimes fail. It is best to use them only when you've forgotten to take the potion regularly. Madam Pomfrey provides contraceptive potions to young women who request them. I suggest you visit her soon."

"I don't need them, Professor," Alicia said, so mortified that her voice was a mere whisper. "I really don't."

McGonagall gave her a sharp look, surveying her from head to toe. "Perhaps not now, but it would be best to start taking precautions soon."

Alicia wondered whether the glamours covering the marks on her neck had faded. Or maybe she hadn't managed to smooth her hair as well as she thought she had. She supposed the expression on her face or her body language could have made McGonagall suspicious. "I will take precautions when I need them, Professor," she assured McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded and wished her good night.

Alicia sagged against the Fat Lady's portrait as she watched McGonagall stride away. "That was embarrassing."

"That's where you've been going, you naughty girl! Now, tell me, dear, who is the young man?" the Fat Lady asked. "A poetic Ravenclaw? A sweet Hufflepuff? A seductive Slytherin?"

"No one," Alicia lied. "I've been studying in the library. Now let me pass."

"Password first."

"Puffskein."

But the Fat Lady still refused to allow Alicia access to the Gryffindor common room until she told her whom she had been with. Alicia glared at the portrait, trying to think of a believable lie. "Roger Davies."

"Nice try, dear, but I do know about him and the French veela girl. You're pretty, but no one would leave a veela for you."

Alicia wondered why Hogwarts couldn't simply use locks and keys like muggles did. "It's after curfew, you'll get me in trouble for being outside the dormitory."

"Tell me," the Fat Lady sang.

She'd heard once that people wouldn't believe the truth if it was incredible enough. "Fine," she sighed theatrically. "I was with Warrington."

"Hmm, determined to keep it a secret, are we? I do understand. I have secrets of my own. Why, Sir Cadogan and I..."

"Please, can I go to bed now?"

"Unfriendly girl," the Fat Lady huffed, her frame swinging open.

Alicia groaned when Katie pounced - literally and metaphorically - on her. Hadn't she been interrogated about her love life enough for one night?

"You were with Warrington, weren't you?" Katie demanded.

"No! Of course not. Didn't I say weeks ago that I wasn't going to do anything with him?"

"No, you said you wouldn't 'do anything you couldn't handle.' I'm sure you're quite capable of handling that Slytherin...all over that big, strong body of his..."

"Confine your imagination to your Divination homework, little girl. Hey, where's Angelina?"

Katie gave her an injured look. "You're going to tell her all the sordid details, but not me?"

"There are no sordid details to tell. If you're that obsessed with Slytherin Quidditch players, I can find out Flint's address and you can stalk him over the summer. Maybe you can bribe his house elves to get him drunk enough to forget that he could go to Azkaban for touching you."

"Find out from Warrington?" Katie asked slyly.

Alicia threw her hands up in disgust. "I am not involved in any way with Warrington, damn it." She ignored the Second and Third Years suddenly paying attention to their conversation. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" _Am I really that bad a liar?_ Giving up on convincing Katie that she was not snogging Warrington, Alicia sprinted up to the Fifth Year girls' dormitory.

Katie followed her. "Angelina's having a threesome with the twins in your room," she said matter-of-factly. "You're going to be out here for a while, you might as well tell me about you and Warrington."

Alicia ignored her. However she found that the door was indeed locked. She headed back down to the common room, sighing. _It's not fair. Why doesn't anyone give Angelina lectures about birth control and grill her for details?_

The following night, as Alicia leaned contentedly against Cassius's broad chest, she asked, "Do your friends suspect anything?"

"They don't have to rely on suspicions," he replied, "I've told them everything." He slid his fingers between her legs. "Every single little detail."

Alicia bolted upright in alarm before realizing he was joking and settling back. She wasn't sure what felt more heavenly; the warm, foamy water, or touch of her bare skin against his. She'd been reluctant to use the prefects' bathroom at first, though Cassius argued endlessly that it was private and far more comfortable than the Quidditch pitch. She wasn't sure she could restrain herself if they were naked in a tub together. But it was easier than she'd expected. The key was to remember how satisfying it was to know there was something he wanted that she could control - even when her own body tried to convince her that giving in would be more satisfying.

Well, her body had also tried to convince her to quit Quidditch after a month of Oliver's pre-dawn practices her Third Year. She hadn't listened to it then and had no regrets. She determined to ignore it now also. _At least until next year._

"McGonagall advised me to start using contraceptive potions," she said casually.

Cassius shifted away from her slightly, so that there was no longer anything poking her back. "Why? What did you tell her?"

Alicia smiled to herself. "I suppose I looked like I'd been shagged. Anyway, I told her I didn't need them."

"Are you sure?"

She slapped his hand. "I'm sure." Then, "I didn't say stop."

_By "next year" I meant, of course, next school year. Or better yet, this summer. That's perfect. He can spend all summer at my house while my parents are at work. _

She stopped thinking as Cassius's fingers rubbed against her more insistently and he nuzzled her neck. _Yes. _Her moan was stifled by his mouth closing over hers.

It was worth sneaking around and dodging questions from perceptive people, Alicia thought later, as she curled her hand around Cassius and licked the column of his throat. Not that she'd ever had any doubt.


	5. Interlude 1

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was easier than he'd thought. Most of the time he was with her, Cassius forgot about his plans. That was good though. If he was going to be married to her, he should enjoy being with her.

He laughed, causing Miles to look at him curiously. He didn't imagine that many Sixth Year students were planning their marriages already. But why waste time snogging senseless little twits when he already knew what he needed to do with his life?

Alicia seemed to be in love with him, and just as importantly, she seemed to think he loved her. He just had to maintain their relationship, and get her to marry him as soon as possible after they left Hogwarts. The rest would be easier after that. Most of his classmates accepted him as a pureblood – most of those in his house had their own family trees entwined with the Warrington line. So far no one seemed to have paid attention to his maternal bloodline.

He felt himself becoming angry as he thought about his mother and willed himself to breathe deeply and ignore those feelings. It didn't work. He went into the bathroom to avoid questions from Miles and slammed his fist into the tiled wall.

Damn his father for throwing away centuries of perfect, pure breeding for the sake of one little mudblood bitch. He felt no guilt about thinking of his mother in such a way. He didn't love her and never had. She stuck him with the squib housekeeper the moment he was born; she spent more money than they could afford; didn't bother to hide her affairs; all while his father hid at work. Was it worth it, he wanted to ask his father. Was it worth being disinherited for that bitch?

It didn't matter, he reminded himself. Alicia's bloodlines, on all sides, were as pure as possible. And though her own family was merely comfortable, she had aunts and uncles in control of businesses that spanned the entire wizarding world. He was bright, industrious, and ambitious. With Alicia's family's contacts, he would restore the Warrington name to what it should be.

He'd been prepared to endure the misery of dating a Gryffindor for the sake of all he could gain. It was fortunate that Alicia was such a pleasure to be with. The only problem was her softhearted stance on muggles and mudbloods – but then, it was that trait that Cassius was counting on. She wasn't the only girl who could be so beneficial to him, but she was the only one who wouldn't bother to make sure his blood was as pure as he claimed.

She seemed to want nothing more than his company and his assurance that he loved her. That was easy enough to do. Not only was he getting a hell of a deal, but it was enjoyable, too. Everything was perfect. He hoped his luck held.

And eventually he wouldn't be lying when he told her he loved her.


	6. Chapter 5

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You know," Alicia said, smiling brightly, "If you wrote my Transfiguration essay, I'd have more time to spend with you."

"And where would you be while I was working on the essay?"

"Snogging that cute Ravenclaw who keeps staring at me," Alicia teased.

Cassius frowned and looked around as though he expected to see someone else in the Astronomy Tower with them. "Didn't you tell him to get lost?"

"I told him no when he asked me out, but he keeps smiling at me and I can't help smiling back, which, I think, gives him hope."

"Then get him to do your homework. I'll take the snogging."

They kissed for a while, before Alicia broke away. "I've really got to go. The twins were talking about paying some Seventh Years to polyjuice into them and take their exams. I have to go look into the possibility for me, too."

"I'm surprised you're worried," Cassius said, as they descended the narrow staircase. "McGonagall's Gryffindors are guaranteed to pass."

"Oh, please," Alicia said. "McGonagall's a very fair professor. She works us as hard as the other Houses. And you really shouldn't talk about teacher favoritism; not with Snape taking points every time a Gryffindor so much as sneezes."

They argued good-naturedly and stopped to kiss some more before going their separate ways for the night.

Angelina was quizzing Katie on old O.W.L. questions when Alicia returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Is he going to take your final exam for you?" Angelina asked archly.

Katie groaned and rubbed her shoulder. "I hope you got him to give you a massage, Alicia. My muscles ache. I wish I had someone to make me feel better… all over."

"I don't know what you two are talking about," Alicia lied. "I was studying in the library." She held up her heavy Advanced Transfiguration textbook. "See?"

"I was studying with Cormac earlier in the library and I didn't see you there," Katie said.

Angelina whacked Katie with a sheaf of papers. "She certainly wasn't studying. I caught her in the Muggle Studies stacks with McLaggen's tongue in her mouth."

"Really, Katie? Cormac? Isn't he kind of a jerk?" Alicia curled up in the chair nearest them and opened her textbook for the first time that evening.

"Yeah, but it's not like I talk to him much." Katie glared at them defensively when they stared at her. "What? You hypocrites. I won't be lectured by she-who-has-twins-to-pleasure-her and she-who's-snogging-or-more-a-Slytherin."

"Really, Katie, you have to stop joking like that. Someone might overhear you and think you're serious. My reputation would be ruined," Alicia said.

"So it was a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, then?" Angelina asked. "Is it that one, the muggleborn, who's so clearly in love with you?"

"No."

"It can't be a Gryffindor or you'd just snog him here," Katie said. "Unless he has a girlfriend?"

"No!" Alicia shrieked, insulted. "All right, it was Cassius. Happy now?"

"Who's Cassius?" Angelina asked.

"Warrington. Geez, Ang, we've shared classes with him for six years and you don't know his first name?"

"I think of them all by their last names. It's not like we're friends."

"Well, I plan to spend lots of time with him this summer. Mostly alone in my bedroom while my parents are at work. But occasionally we may go out in public and you'll have to be nice to him."

"Why should I bother being nice to him? I'm not the one fucking him."

"Angelina!"

"All right, all right," Angelina said, grinning. "Now, Katie, why are centaurs classified as beasts?"

Katie, however, wasn't ready to resume studying just yet. "It's okay for Alicia to date a Slytherin?" At Alicia's warning look, she hastily added, "No, I'm asking seriously. So it's okay if I want to go out with a Slytherin, too?"

Angelina and Alicia ignored her.

"I suppose I'll have to find my own way of being a wild and crazy teenager. I mean, you have twins, and you have a Slytherin. I'll have to go out with someone really out there to compete. Maybe a male veela. Are there male veelas? There must be."

Alicia threw a cushion at her, sparing Angelina the trouble of smacking her with the review notes again.

Alicia's eyes never left Cho's face as she listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. Cho was crying, as she had been since it happened. Her face was splotchy and her eyes were red, and Alicia should feel some petty jealousy that she didn't look quite so beautiful today. But she didn't; couldn't.

All she was could feel was pity and relief. She was sorry for Cho and for everyone who'd cared about Cedric, but she was even more glad that it hadn't been anyone she loved. Some people muttered that Cho and Cedric had only been together for six months; that they were only children. Some people said it out of sympathy for Cho; she'd cry for a while, then forget him. Others said it out of malice; Cho was exaggerating her grief, looking for sympathy.

The night Cedric and Cho appeared as a couple for the first time was the same night Cassius kissed Alicia. Alicia knew six months was more than enough time to fall in love.

If Cassius died today, only two people would know about her relationship with him. And would Katie and Angelina even understand the depth of her feelings? They both thought she was only looking for some forbidden fun. If she died, only Cassius would know she'd loved him. Fred, George, and Lee would chase him from her funeral.

She looked away from Cho for the first time since she'd sat down, searching for Cassius among the somber crowd at the Slytherin table. He looked worried. She wondered if his thoughts were similar to hers. She tried to smile when their eyes met, but instead she burst into tears.

Fred patted her shoulder and Angelina leaned around Fred to hug her. Katie, sitting across the table, clutched her hand. The girl on Alicia's left, a younger student she didn't know, gave her a tissue and asked if she'd dated Cedric. Alicia didn't bother replying to her. Katie's eyes were starting to look misty, so Alicia tried to make herself stop crying. She didn't want to be responsible for causing the entire Gryffindor table to bawl their eyes out.

After the assembly ended, Alicia caught Cassius's eyes again and hoped he understood that she wanted to see him privately. She didn't even remember what excuse she gave to her friends before she hurried to the entrance to the prefects' bathroom. The wait felt like hours, though according to her watch it was only three minutes.

"Are you all right, Alicia? I saw you crying during Dumbledore's rambling."

Alicia resumed crying as soon as Cassius's arms closed around her. She'd always been disdainful of girls who wept constantly. Her philosophy was: don't cry about it, do something to change it. But she couldn't stop her tears now because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop anyone she loved from being killed at an evil wizard's whim.

There was a large wet spot on the front of Cassius's shirt by the time Alicia stopped crying and pulled away enough to look up at him. "You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"I love you, too," Cassius said. He kissed her gently.

Most of their kisses were frantic and hard; hurried to make the most of their stolen time. This one was soft and slow. Alicia didn't realize she'd started crying again until Cassius suddenly stopped and stared at her in alarm.

"Sorry," Alicia sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I think it's time we told our friends about us. I realized that if we died, no one would know that we'd loved each other. I don't care about Houses anymore. I want us to be able to hold hands in the hallways like other couples."

Cassius kissed her forehead. "I'll tell my friends today, and I supposed you'll reintroduce me to yours after you tell them?"

"We can do stuff as a group this summer." But Alicia felt no need to hurry off to tell anyone else anything at the moment. She was quite content where she was.

"Diggory was guaranteed to be Head Boy. At least now I've got a shot at it," Cassius mused, rubbing Alicia's back comfortingly.

"What does that mean?" Alicia demanded, her sense of contentment gone. She shoved at Cassius until he let go of her. "Cedric's dead and all you're thinking about is how it improves your chances of being Head Boy?"

"I'm sorry Diggory's dead, but that doesn't mean life stops for everyone else."

"How can you think about your self, your ambition, at a time like this? What's wrong with you?"

Cassius looked sincerely puzzled. "Alicia, sweetheart, it's true and me not thinking about it won't revive Diggory."

"You don't get it. How can you be so…so Slytherin?" Alicia sighed. "Slytherins are really different, aren't they. Cassius, I don't think we'd make as a good a couple as we thought."

"Are you trying to break up with me? Because I'm not crying over Diggory?" Cassius's voice was incredulous – and louder.

"Don't shout at me."

"I'm sorry, darling, but you're being irrational. I'm sorry Diggory's dead and his fans have to live without the sight of his good looks, but it doesn't change much in the world."

"Our classmate is dead. Murdered by You-Know-Who, no less. I think that changes everything."

"A kid dies on school grounds – of course it's easier to blame some mysterious – and long missing, I might add – wizard."

"Are you suggesting Dumbledore's lying? How dare you?"

"Alicia, please, don't…"

"Forget it," she interrupted him. "Don't bother saying anything more. It's obvious how you think. The snogging was fun. I'll see you around school."

He stared, speechless, at her while she walked away. It was a good thing he'd shown Alicia the kind of person he really was before she made a fool of herself in front of all her friends.


	7. Chapter 6

"If I Could Melt Your Heart" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was surprisingly easy to avoid Warrington over the next few days. With their final exams over, the teachers didn't mind if the students didn't go to class. Except for meals, where she was surrounded by her entire House, Alicia stayed in Gryffindor Tower.

Cassius sent her notes every morning, and Alicia had to explain the sudden flurry of visits from owls to her friends. They now believed she had quite a few senile great-aunts and uncles who mistakenly believed she was leaving school this year and had written to congratulate her and offer her advice. Fred had offered his condolences on having relatives too cheap to send graduation money.

Avoiding Cassius on the Hogwarts Express was a bit more difficult. Luckily he was so tall that Alicia spotted him before he could get too close and managed to squirrel away. She spent most of the journey listening to Lee try to get Angelina to go out with him. Angelina kept pretending she didn't know Lee wasn't joking. It would have been entertaining if Alicia didn't have to keep looking out into the hallway to make sure Cassius wasn't waiting to ambush her.

Both of her parents met her at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Alicia accidentally pushed several younger students out of her way in her rush to reach her parents. She hastily hugged them then insinuated herself between them, confident Cassius wouldn't create a scene in front of her parents.

She was right. When he got near enough to speak to her, he merely said he hoped to see her some time this summer. Alicia pretended not to hear him.

"An admirer, dear?" her mother asked.

"No, that's a Slytherin. One of their Quidditch players. I've told you about him and his friends before."

"He's cute, though," her mother commented.

Her father ruffled her hair. "Our Ally would never consort with the enemy, right, sweetie?"

Alicia smiled weakly and let herself stare at Cassius while her parents bantered about the force of attraction versus the power of rivalry. It used to be exciting to watch him during classes or just in the hallways and know that he was hers. Now, as much as it pained her to admit it, it was sad to think that they'd never spend hours snogging in some dark corner of Hogwarts castle again. But, she told herself sternly, she'd stop wanting him soon enough. By the time school re-opened, she wouldn't even remember his name.

By her third day home, Alicia had to send her owl on a very long trip to deliver a birthday card to a cousin she didn't like in order to not write Cassius and offer to take him back. She didn't miss Cassius Warrington himself; she was just horny, or so she kept reminding herself. She scoured through her room until she found a journal she'd stopped writing in when she was fourteen and scribbled out a rambling three page essay on why Cassius was a terrible person whom she no longer loved or wanted in the least.

When they'd gotten in enough family quality time – read, gotten sick of being home – Katie and Angelina started floo-ing her about getting together and doing something. They visited other friends, visited Stonehenge, and mostly sat in the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley.

"This is our last summer free – well, not yours, Katie. We have to do something memorable," Angelina declared.

"We can't just sit here eating ice cream for two months; we'll get fat," Katie said, although she had long finished her sundae and kept stealing spoonfuls of Angelina's when she thought Angelina wasn't looking.

"We could visit Oliver," Alicia suggested.

Angelina groaned. "Apparently I'm to be the new Gryffindor Captain. Oliver recommended me to McGonagall. He sent me a ten page letter full of advice and plays to try out. The really funny thing is, I can't even understand his handwriting."

"Besides, do you remember Oliver at all, Alicia?" Katie asked. "Why would you voluntarily subject yourself to his company?"

Alicia noticed Katie eying the last of her whipped cream, and scooped it into her mouth quickly. "Yes, but he could introduce us to professional Quidditch players."

Angelina leaned back in her chair, pushed her sundae over to Katie, and sighed. "Professional players lost their appeal once Oliver became one. What if they're all like him?"

"Bet Flint isn't like him," Katie said.

Alicia groaned. "God, Katie, you still have that perverse crush?"

Katie glared at her. "Yes. If you hadn't gotten tired of Warrington so soon, maybe he could have introduced us to Flint."

Alicia hadn't told them about the extent of her feelings for Cassius and what had led to the termination of their relationship. She'd only said that it was over, and she didn't intend to ever give them the details. It was embarrassing now to think she'd fancied herself into love with the cold-hearted Slytherin bastard. "But you already know Flint," she pointed out.

"Not really," Katie said.  
Angelina poked Katie in the shoulder. "Worry about the Slytherins who'll try to maim us this year, not the ones long gone from Hogwarts."

Katie smirked at Angelina. "What about you? You still want Montague?"

"That was a joke," Angelina replied casually.

Alicia might not be able to tell when Angelina was blushing, but over the years she had noticed Angelina's habit of looking down briefly when she was embarrassed or uncomfortable. "Well, if Cas…Warrington's anything to go by, Slytherins are pretty good at snogging. Just don't get entangled with them."

Both of her fellow chasers stared at her.

"Like me," Alicia hastily added. "A fool might have made it into some star-crossed romance, but not me. It was only some snogging."

"Only snogging?" Katie queried. "Angelina and I were sure you two were fucking."

"Not me! She was the one speculating," Angelina exclaimed, taking back what was left of her sundae.

"No. There was stuff, but I'm still a virgin. But that's not what I meant. I meant there were no feelings involved," Alicia said. If she said it often enough, maybe she'd start believing it.

Katie patted her hand. "There, there, dear. Angelina can lend you George for a while if you get lonely."

"What if I don't want George?"

"Then take Fred. Or Lee." Katie turned to face Angelina. "How do you manage to keep them all in your thrall?"

"Treat them like ants," Angelina answered promptly. "But you'll have to find Alicia someone else. The twins are busy with a super secret project – I fear for all of Hogwarts once school starts back – and Lee's spending the summer in Jamaica."

"Alicia doesn't want anyone, thank you very much," Alicia said. And she meant it, too. After her massive error in judgment about Cassius, she didn't intend to so much as look at another male for a very long time.

But then a group of boys she recognized from school strolled by and she couldn't help staring. They were all attractive, from over-confident but handsome Roger Davies, to her own sweet muggleborn admirer.

"Well, I feel like a hag," Katie said. "Davies slobbers over anything in a skirt, but we don't even merit a second look?"

"He's not a Ravenclaw for nothing. He knows better than to mess with the competition," said Angelina.

"Well, my honor is still insulted," Katie sniffed. "I'll have to tell Fred and George to be sure to send a few bludgers his way when we play Ravenclaw."

Maybe what Alicia needed to forget Cassius were new memories. Maybe a new boyfriend would make her stop wanting him. At the very least, it was one way to occupy her summer.

"What do you think of Matthew?" she asked.

"I don't like him," Angelina said. "He's practically a stalker. If you go out with him, you'll only encourage other stalkers."

Alicia scoffed. "You spent hours wandering around the corridor outside the Hufflepuff common room when you had a crush on that Hufflepuff prefect Second Year. Besides, Matthew's only asked me out once."

"I'm in favor," Katie said. "Let us know how Ravenclaws compare to Slytherins."

"Well, they're going into Gambol and Japes. I'm going to go 'accidentally' bump into Matthew."

"Good luck." Katie and Angelina waved at her.

It was easy to start a conversation. She only had to stand near Matthew and smile at him, and he started telling her about his summer so far. _At least Cassius was never boring._ She quashed that traitorous thought and brightened her smile. Matthew never even noticed when Davies and the others gave up on him and left.

"So your grandmother really makes you pray every time you go home after being the wizarding world? Even like today, after only hanging out in Diagon Alley?" Alicia thought Matthew's family sounded like a bunch of lunatics, but tried to sound interested rather than repulsed.

Matthew laughed self-consciously. "She's very religious; didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, in fact. You're a pureblood, right? I'm probably not giving you a good impression of muggles."

Alicia changed the topic to avoid embarrassing him further. "What do you think about those articles in the _Daily Prophet_ about Dumbledore? I mean, the publishers are clearly Slytherins intent on slandering him. He's a bit odd, but he's certainly not senile."

Matthew hesitated before replying. "Roger's told him some stuff his parents told him about when You-Know-Who was around. Things today are nothing like that. I mean, here I am, a muggleborn standing in public, and no one's swooped by to lynch me."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think he may have overreacted. It's perfectly understandable, after what he lived through years ago. But Cedric's death was a fluke." Matthew was clearly uncomfortable disagreeing with her, but he did it anyway and that's what made Alicia decide to give him a chance.

If he had been some sycophant who hung on her every word and hastened to flatter her, Alicia would have grown disgusted quickly. Thankfully, despite his worshipful smiles, Matthew hadn't shut his brain off. That was very good, because Alicia didn't want to waste time looking for another worthwhile guy.

"I was going to go home and practice my flying – I'm probably rusty after not playing Quidditch all year. I have an extra broom if you'd like to come."

Of course he said yes. Alicia debated whether or not to reach for his hand as they headed to the nearest bank of public fireplaces, but decided it was a little too early. She could take her time, as long as she and Matthew were madly in love by the end of the summer break. Cassius would be furious when he saw them at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in September. Alicia smirked a little as she envisioned the look on his face and let her breasts graze Matthew's arm as they squeezed into the same fireplace.


End file.
